Sky Region
The Sky Region (or more commonly just referred to as Sky) is a floating continent somewhere to the east of Labuan, 32 kilometres high up in the atmosphere. It is based on Sabah - its real life counterpart. Sky Region is also where most of the Sakray-related series starting from Brand New Map onwards take place. Etymology From Middle English (also in the plural denoting clouds): from Old Norse ský ‘cloud.’ The verb dates from the early 19th cent. Geography Like its real-life counterpart, the western part of Sky is generally mountainous. The jungles of Sky are classified as tropical rainforests and host a diverse array of plant and animal species. The central and eastern portion of Sky are generally lower mountain ranges and plains with occasional hills. Naginada River begins from the western ranges and snakes its way through the central region towards the east coast out into the Sea below. History Earliest human migration and settlement into the region is dated back about 4-6 years ago. Sky was created by a large group of people known as W.I.N.D. and Yandols was one of its founding members. Yandols helped the initial construction of Sky but not for long as after the completion of Putatan, Yandols resided there until late 2011 where he moved to Sky City. The true formation of the entire Sky Region however is not known to most, since Yandols was no longer involved in the founding of Sky at the time. Divisions In the early days of the Sky Region, many have contested over territory on Sky. These conflicts were mostly featured in the Alternate Future series - where the O.S.R. had Yandols killed in attempt to change their fate in the territorial war on Sky. The O.S.R. was the most aggressive force during the territorial war period, seconded by the L.O.D. After the events of The Original War, all factions come to an alliance after the signing of the Skywide Peace Treaty and all existing claims over territorial control became final. W.I.N.D Division The , identified by Yellow in the map of Sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under W.I.N.D. Sky City is the capital of this division and also the capital of the entire Sky, despite its small size compared to the other cities on Sky. Areas under the W.I.N.D. Division: * Ranau * Kachi Lane * Tuaran * Sky City * Penampang * Putatan * Pearla Vaizel Division The , identified by Purple in the map of Sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under Vaizel. Eltnen is the capital of this division. Areas under the Vaizel Division: * Eltnen * Marudo Village * Siel * Shade Islands L.O.D. Division The , identified by Dark Yellow in the map of Sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under L.O.D. Satori is the capital of this division. Areas under the L.O.D. Division: * Beluslan * Satori * Madori * Naginada O.S.R. Division The , identified by Green in the map of sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under the O.S.R. Tanim is the capital of this division after The Original War, during the war the capital was Ophelia. Areas under the O.S.R. Division: * Galicia * Ophelia * Tanim * Zenith Red Alliance Division The , identified by Red in the map of Sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under RedArmy. Altgard is the capital of this division. Areas under the Red Alliance Division: * Muracle * Altgard * Brusthonin Blue Fang Division The , identified by Blue in the map of Sky above, is the listing of territories on Sky controlled and managed under F.A.N.G. Qwas is the capital of this division. Areas under the Blue Fang Division: * Turtle Ridge * Byufoto * Siran * Qwas Sustainability Because of the high-altitude of Sky, it is by normal means uninhabitable. The core of Sky however differs from the core of St. Sky, which is powered by the Heart of Ymir; The core of Sky is believed to be a hybrid made out of multiple fragments from the Heart of Ymir, and other unknown technology. This unnamed core is powerful enough to provide an atmosphere spanning across the entire Sky Region, providing all essential life requirements - air to breathe, warm temperatures, barriers that protect inhabitants from harmful solar radiation, gravity and atmospheric pressure. Most researchers believe that Sky can maintain sustainable in the atmosphere for the next 200 years, but others believe otherwise that Sky will fall down to earth in less than 50 years. It is also strongly believed by another group of people that the core can be eventually changed as technology on Sky advances to prevent the Sky Region from falling out of the Sky. The core is believed to be residing somewhere within Maliau Basin a.ka. The Frozen Sky, but currently cannot be proven as Maliau Basin is literally a frozen wasteland as featured in the series The Frozen Sky: Maliau Basin. Retcons Throughout all of the main series, there have been numerous problems with continuity regarding the Sky Region. * When following the St. Sky Universe chronology, most common problem found with the Sky Region is it's naming. From the Future Sight interval series towards the end of the St. Sky Stories, the Sky Region has always been referred to as Sky City in St. Sky Stories and Advanced Stories; or Sky City Project during the pre-construction phase in Future Sight.An outdated article entry regarding the Sky City Project in Future Sight, dating back 4 years ago. :* This can be justified however as the original plan of the Sky City Project is to build a floating city based on Kota Kinabalu - Sky City, and not the entire of Sabah - the current Sky Region as we know it. The name change from Sky City to Sky and Sky Region was to accommodate the other parts of Sabah that has been recreated on the Sky Region, additionally it is to remove the confusion when referring Sky City between the city itself or the floating continent as a whole. * Originally, the unnamed core of the Sky Region is using technology that comes from the Legacy Domain, as shown in the events of Future Sight. However, in Sky Chronicles and Sky Chronicles II the core is said to be made out of unknown technology of unknown origin.Sustainability section in Sky Region article. * In the first few episodes of Sky Chronicles II, Yandols and his family went to Tanim for a short holiday. In order to reach Tanim, one must go through Maliau Basin aka The Frozen Sky. However, as shown in Sky Chronicles II Maliau Basin is not frozen at all, in fact it is mostly a jungle. This contradicts the frozen wasteland environment featured in The Frozen Sky: Maliau Basin as both series are canon. Trivia Unavailable. References Category:Region Category:Sky Region